One Peice Mystery of Aztec
by Kari-san
Summary: DO NOT READ. IT SUCK-ETH. I'm planning to start over all my old ideas and, y'know...Fix them up. Becurz I m smartar nou.
1. Chapter 1

His name's Monkey D. Luffy!

"Hey, it's not very bright to be playing on the computer while there's a thunder storm outside you know" Jasmine protested as her best friend's monitor blinked "Level 20!" Cathrine nodded "Uh-huh, great." "You aren't listening, are you?" "Nope." Jasmine sighed.

'Why does she care anyways? She's rich; she can buy me a new brain…she only cares about her own needs.' Catherine thought dully as she blew up another alien. "What's this? You read One Piece?" "Yeah, so what?" Catherine asked, not taking her hands off the keyboard. "Oh, uh…never mind." Cathrine said "You can read it if you want." "Nah, that's okay! I'm not particularly fond of it" Catherine's eyes wandered to the window, her jaw dropped, that didn't look like a regular storm, she could see the storm moving this way, at the moment, it was over the ocean. Cathrine sighed, "I guess your right Jas, I should get off." She unplugged it as it finished shutting down, and sat on the edge of her bed, "This is a pretty lame sleep over." Jas complained. Cathrine closed her eyes, "Well then…" She put her hands over her forehead, "what do you want to do?" Jas watched Cathrine close her eyes, most likely thinking that she was sleepy, and said "I don't know, might as go to sleep anyways right?" She took some blankets and went onto the floor, and turned off the lights "Good night Cathrine oh by the way, tomorrow, I'm not going to be able to play, two of my school friends are coming over, and I have to clean my room, so I've got to go home early!" "Whatever…" Cathrine dropped onto her bed, and a spring make a groaning noise, no, she was not fat, in fact, Jas was the fat…ish one. Cathrine was 14 in January, and only weighed 92 pounds. She was a proud brunet, and she hair was pretty long, about 24 inches long. Her hazel green eyes sometimes turned dark green; maybe they turned green when she was mad at Jas? She didn't know, she didn't care, at the moment anyways…

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Cathrine jumped, and fell out of bed, Jasmine was at the door, "your house is on fire! We need to-" "NO!" Cathrine yelled as she reached for the doorknob, she said "What's the matter with you?" She gripped the handle, and screamed at the hot metal. Cathrine froze, that meant that the fire was near her room, "The window." "WHAT!" Jasmine screamed with watery eyes, "We need to escape threw the window." "OH! No, no, no, NO!" Jas mindlessly ran to a corner in the room. Cathrine went to the window, and tried to open it, it had always been jammed, ever since that accident when her sister…wait, back to the story. Cathrine glared at the window, "You think this is going to stop me huh?" She said to the window, Jas cocked her head to the side; suddenly Cathrine jumped up, and kicked the window, the glass shattered apart. "AAAAH! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Yeah, I know." Cathrine grabbed Jas's hand, and a crackling noise sounded behind her, "Oh no…" Cathrine turned around, the door knob was melting, and she muttered "We don't have time to make something to get down…" Suddenly the door burst down, "JUMP!" Cathrine ran toward the window, and stopped, Jasmine was standing by the fire eaten door, "JASMINE!" Cathrine ran back, and yanked her to the window, the fire was spreading, and Cathrine linked their arms, and jumped out of the window. It was a good thing that the ocean was down below. "AAAAA-"the two teens hit the waters surface.


	2. The Big Find

The Big Find

Water stifled the scream, entered her lungs, and choked her, she opened her eyes, the water was clear, and she couldn't see any rock form to show the surface landmass of Washington. She let out a yelp, but only bubbles protruded from her mouth. She couldn't breath, her friend was missing, and she, was going to die. How fun. She struggled, and stopped, an anchor was planted about ten feet away from her, and this was like the ones in pirate movies, but it must have been some antique dealer obsessed with the middle ages, or what ever age pirates were in, but the anchor had a chain connected to the ship, which meant…air! She swam over, and gripped the chain, tugging, nothing came down from above water; it was connected to something heavy, good. She started swimming, running her finger along the chain so she wouldn't loose it. Suddenly the chain started to move upward, faster then her. She let out a stream of bubbles, and grabbed hold, "Captain!" A man said "I think something's on the anchor chains!" He pulled, and Cathrine's head went to the surface, she gulped down air, her lungs still felt like they were on fire, she had been down there way too long, she was shaking. The captain frowned "Did you hear that?" He poked his head over the edge, Cathrine raised a finger, "Is it Halloween already?" She asked at the big hat with a feather, the captain looked like a very young Johnny Depp In Pirates of the Caribbean with out the extra facial hair like that awesome mustache. The boy bugged out when she spoke, "Man over board! Or girl…or, just pull up the line!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates!

Cathrine squeaked as the anchor was suddenly jerked upwards. "WAH!" She yelled wide eyed, she was picked up and set onto the deck. Most of her long brunet hair was slopped in her face. She whimpered a little, looking like cousin it from the Adam's Family. The captain bent down, and raised an eye brow, "Um…where are you from?" He said trying to talk to the face he couldn't see behind a mop of hair. The mop looked up, and moved the hair out of her own face; she looked up "I'm from Washington." She said flatly. There was silence, the people behind her started laughing; she could hear many falling down, most likely clutching their sides. She frowned "Was it something I said?" She looked into the captains face, he was trying his best not to laugh, "Um, Where exactly IS Wash-ton?" He said, not really knowing the name that well. Jesse went wide eyed, "Where exactly am I?" she asked in a panicked voice. The pirate smiled, and stood up, putting out a hand to help her up to. "Meet my crew lass!" He said helping her up whether she wanted him to or not. She looked around, not a single girl in sight, just a bunch of filthy men. She looked up, the captain put a hand back, rubbing his neck, "We don't exactly know where we are right now, lass-!" The man started "Please don't call me that" she said dully. The boy looked down, she only just now realized that he was so young, not as young as her that is, but still VERY young. "Well, I can't really call you anything else, until I learn your name." Cathrine sighed, "It's Cathrine." The boy nodded, "Cathrine it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, my computer got bugged, but it's fixed now, so I'll try to update a LOT more often, and…IT'S WINTER VACATION! Please read and review and I'll try to make my chapter's longer, promise!

HER NAME IS CATHRINE MAINES

Cathrine woke up, her eyelids felt heavy…a window to her right showed nothing but the great wonders of space…"W…where am I?" She asked her self. Sitting up, she had a hang over for some reason, "Mom? Salem? Where is everybody?" She yawned. Silk blankets slid a bit as she sat up all the way…She also noticed a pair of clothes at the end of the bed she now found herself on. She looked around, and stood up, wobbling a bit. She leaned against a wall "Ugh…" She moaned. She changed into the clothes without even glancing to see what they were. A mirror showed her. It was a pair of dark green baggy pants with many pockets, and an emerald green mid-rift shirt, followed by a girl who looked like she had just been transformed into a sci-fi character or a pirate of some sort. She brushed her fingers through her hair until she was satisfied, and opened the only door in the whole room. There were stairs, lots…and lots of stairs. She slowly walked up them, her head throbbing with each step, "Who are you!" Some one called above. She climbed faster, and found another door, and opened it, wind hit her face, and she stepped out into the night. There was a ship right across from the one she was one. A dark figure was on the other ship. "My name is not what ye show be worrying about old man" Cathrine raised an eye brow, and walked closer, suddenly hands flew out in front of her "WHAT THE HEC-!" One hand clasped its self over her mouth, and the other around her waist, pulling her around a corner. Cathrine started to struggle, when suddenly a gun fired, and the sound of a lifeless body hitting the floor occurred. She gasped, and suddenly the sound of boots entering the ship sounded, and the strangest smell came out.

She felt the hands around her waist relax, and she lifted up her heel, and slammed it into the capturer's foot, there was a curse, and she, surprised that her plan worker, hit the floor, "Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A cold voice said.


	5. The New Captive

The New Captive

Catherine (Changing spelling because the computer won't leave me alone about it) Gasped at the cold voice, and slowly looked around. A man, seemingly 17 or 18, was looking down at her…with glowing red eyes. He had the most horrid smile on his face. Catherine gulped, "Uh, may I help you?" She squeaked. She hear him bend down her level on the ground, "Game over" Was all he said. "Huh?" She blurted out; suddenly he grabbed her arm "OW!" She yelped. He started walking to the edge of the ship, and Catherine gasped a humongous ship, glittered, and glimmered with lights, was right next to the ship, he said, "I hope my mates good catchers, tut, tut, tut." "HUH!" Catherine yelped, and suddenly she felt herself flying threw the air. She was caught by a boy with ruffled brown hair, and he said with a snicker, "Hello girlie, I hope you'll enjoy your ride!" Catherine fake laughed a little, "I don't remember paying for a ride!" she said in a squeaky voice, "Oh, no need to work miss, this one's FREE." He said, walking off, lugging her over one shoulder, "H-HELP!" She screamed. "Shaddup!" The boy said, he must have been extremely tall, because he had to duck his head when he went into a room, "I hope you have a lovely time aboard with us, and a lovely goodnight!" He said, about to close the door once he threw her inside, "IF YOU THINK-!" The door slammed shut in her face.

Hey guys, if there IS anybody out there, sorry it can't be any longer, my moms kicking me off! SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

Zolo to the Rescue

Hey guys, WASLE coming up soon, ugh…may take some time for next chapter, going to Boston, then there is the WASL. Anyways, let's get this chapter on the ROAD!

Catherine sighed…"So…cold" she said. Suddenly the door burst open, she gasped, soot blowing over her. A green headed boy stood staring at her, he raised an eyebrow and stating "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this isn't the pantry…" Catherine stared, "Go figure." She said flatly. He held out a hand, she flinched, and shut her eyes. "I was just going to help you up, I'm guessing you've had just about enough of these pirates for the day, here" He helped her up, and said, "I'm Zolo" He said. Catherine looked up at him, "Catherine" she stated.

He lead her back outside, the sun hurt her eyes. She had arrived just in time to see a boy in a straw hat stretch his arm 5 times its normal size and sock someone in the face… she suddenly screamed "AAAAH! What IS that guy?" Zolo started laughing "That's Luffy" he said. Luffy looked our way, and came over. He said "Heeey…that isn't FOOD! That's a GIRL!" Luffy pocked her arm, "YOWCH!" Catherine yelped, and socked him back in the arm. Luffy glared, and started yelled back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he said in anger. Catherine said, "IT HURT!" showed him a huge bruise. Luffy said, "Come on Zolo, let's get back on the ship, oh, and sorry for the poke, nice meeting you!" Luffy headed off. "Wait!" Said a strange voice nearby. Catherine gulped, 'oh no.' A boy with blonde hair and a red lollypop in his left hand appeared next to Zolo. Zolo gave this stabbing sort of glare. "What are you up to now?" His face seemed to say. The blonde froze for a minute, sparkles seemed to surround him, and then he grasped her hands and said, "Look at this young girl! She's stranded! We HAVE to take her in!" Catherine stared, a sweat drop on the side of her face from embarrassment. A growl came from next to Catherine. "I'm Sanji and I-NAMI!" He said in a gasp. Catherine looked at 'Nami'. 'This seems strangely familier, from a book I've read or something…hmmm I must investigate…' Catherine thought. Nami cracked her knuckles, "I'll just be going this way now" he said, inching away. "Oh no you don't!" She growled. Catherine got out a piece of paper, saying –censored for your safety- and held it up with a sigh. "This is going to be a LONG time"

Luffy gasped with dramatic…ness. "LOOK! Who's that!" A ruff voice said from above, "Hello fellow pirates!"


End file.
